degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 2- We Are Young (1)
Main Plot: Frankie/Donovan (Frankie and JC skip school for the day to get Frankie's house ready for the party. Frankie sets up the DJ station as JC holds a table) JC: Yo Frankie, where do you want the snack table to be? Frankie: Dude, just put it anywhere you want. Except near the pool. JC: '''Got it (He puts it by the door) Who's all coming to the party again? '''Frankie: '''I invited the whole junior class. But it's not like everyone is gonna show up anyways! '''JC: Do you think Donovan will come then? Frankie: I hope he doesn't, but if he does, let me know immediatley. JC: Sounds good. Are we partying indoors too? Frankie: Yeah, thats where all the kissing games are. Get the bottle ready for spin the bottle and clean the inside of the house if you can! JC: Got it! (JC goes inside) Frankie: This is gonna be great! Theme Song Subplot: Trevor (Trevor walks up to Ramona in the hallway) Trevor: Hey Ramona! Ramona: Hey Trevor! I was looking for you! We need to talk about some things... Trevor: Like... Ramona: What you told me last week? Trevor: Oh... that. Ramona: Yeah. How do you know that you like guys? Trevor: Well, there easier to understand. I can understand a guy a lot better then a girl. Ramona: How will you know when you have found the one? Trevor: Well, when they tell me they like me, thats when I know they are the one for me. Ramona: Interesting! Well, I have to go to class. I'll see you around. Trevor: I'll see you soon! (Ramona walks into a classroom. Trevor walks around the hallway to his next class) Third Plot: Rebecca (Rebecca walks into the gym for cheer tryouts with Chloe, Latisha, and Samantha. They go to the sign up sheet) Rebecca: '''Good luck on cheer tryouts girls! Are any of you nervous? '''Chloe: I am a little bit! But I'll feel better when I cheer! Latisha: I don't even want to cheer! I'm only doing it to make my sister happy! Samantha: Are we the only freshmen trying out? Rebecca: I think we are. (They sign their names in and go sit down with the other cheerleaders. Randi and Savannah are facing the group. Savannah is holding the sign up sheet) Randi: Welcome to the 2012/2013 Cheer Tryouts! We are all happy to have you all as cheerleaders. I am Randi, the cheer captain, and this is my co-captain Savannah! Savannah: Randi, we have a little bit of a problem. Randi: What's the problem? Savannah: We have freshmen trying out! Randi: Well, you know what to do. Savannah: Will the following girls please come with me. Samantha Bradley, Rebecca Hudson, Latisha Montgomery, and Chloe Valentine. (The four girls go with Savannah outside of the gym) Samantha: Why are we outside of the gym? Savannah: I'm sorry to tell you girls, but freshmen aren't allowed to participate in cheer. It's a rule Rebecca: Why not? That isn't fair to the freshmen Chloe: My sister was a cheerleader! I'm not gonna wait another year to participate, Latisha: My sister said I have to be in it! Savannah: Well Skyler isn't cheer captain. Now leave! (Savannah closes the gym doors on them) Latisha: Well, I'm leaving Chloe: Your just gonna give up? Samantha: Chloe, they won't let freshmen on. What else are we suppose to do? Rebecca: We change rules around here. Whoever wants to be the first freshmen cheerleaders come with me! (Rebecca leaves Latisha and Samantha. Chloe follows her) Chloe: How are we going to get in, Rebecca: I have a plan (Rebecca whispers into Chloes ear) Chloe: I like it! Lets do it! Main Plot: Frankie/Donovan (Molly walks over towards her car. Donovan follows her) Donovan: Please don't go to the party? Molly: I'm going! Frankie invited me and I need to make up with Randi. Why don't you want me to anyways? Donovan: Cause I don't wanna be the only junior not going! Molly: '''Why aren't you going? '''Donovan: Cause Frankie doesn't like me after what happened last year. Molly: He probably forgot about what happened. Just go! Donovan: No! Molly: Please? Donovan: Fine, I'm driving then. Molly: You have to bring me home then. I'm not going in this? Donovan: But were gonna be late! Molly: You wanted to drive? Donovan: Let's go! (Donovan drives Molly's car out of the school parking lot) Subplot: Trevor (Frankie is sitting on a couch with May, JC, Jo, and Jacob) Frankie: So, whose up for a few rounds of Spin the Bottle? May: '''Yes! The party just got interesting. '''JC: But instead of kissing, the two have to make out in the closet! Jo: Sounds good with me! Jacob: Wheres Molly? I thought she was coming? (The doorbell rings. Frankie goes to get the door) Frankie: Trevor, your just in time for spin the bottle! Trevor: I arrived at a good time didn't I? (Frankie and Trevor sit down) Frankie: I'm spinning first! (Frankie spins the bottle. The cap faces Trevor) JC: '''Frankie and Trevor gotta go in the closet? '''Trevor: '''I wasn't here for the rules. Can we let this one slide. '''Frankie: Rules are rules! Come on Trevor lets go Jo: I dont wanna play a game with homos making out. I'm leaving (Frankie and Trevor go in the closet. Jo leaves the game and goes in the backyard) Frankie: So do you really want to.. (Trevor interupts Frankie by kissing him) Trevor: I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to! (Trevor is about to leave until Frankie grabs him and kisses him back. They continue kissing and Frankie unbuttons Trevor's pants) Third Plot: Rebecca (Randi and Savannah walk out of the gym) Randi: Finally! We can go to Frankies party now! Savannah: The best kick off party is on our way! (As they walk by the front door, they see Rebecca and Chloe cheering. They watch and are amazed by there cheer) Randi: How come you two didn't try out for cheer? Chloe: We were, but were freshmen. Rebecca: Freshmen aren't allowed to cheer. Savannah: '''Aw, well you can try next year! '''Randi: Fine! You two are on the team! But mess up once and your off! First practice is at 6 tomorrow morning. Got it? Chloe: We understand! Rebecca: 'We won't put you down! '''Randi: '''You better not! ''(Randi and Savannah leave. Chloe and Rebecca smile and give eachother a hug) '''Chloe: You did it Rebecca! Rebecca: No! We did it! (They leave the school) Main Plot: Frankie/Donovan (Frankie is buttoning his pants while Trevor is putting his pants back on) Frankie: I honestly didn't think you would have wanted to do that? Trevor: '''Thats what I thought about you? '''Frankie: I have sex with whoever I want at my parties. Trevor: Was I the first guy you hooked up with? Frankie: No! I hook up with whoever I want. Both boys and girls! I'm guessing I'm your first guy then? Trevor: No, you were the first person I lost my virginity too. Frankie: Now I feel special! I gotta see whats goin on with the party! (Frankie walks out of the closet and heads towards the backyard. He sees Randi and Savannah walking in the door) Frankie: Hey, the cheerleaders arrived! Savannah: We wouldn't miss this party in the world! Randi: Did we miss anything? Frankie: The party just got started! (They leave to go dance. Randi stares at Frankie and Frankie looks at her, but then turns away. Molly walks up to Randi) Molly: Hey Randi, can I talk to you? Randi: Get lost! I have nothing to say to you! Molly leaves and dances with Donovan. Frankie dances with Jacob and Jo. JC walks out of the house and sees Molly and Donovan dancing. He finds Frankie) JC: Yo Frankie, we have a problem! Frankie: What is it? JC: He's here. Frankie: Well who brought him? JC: I think it was Molly. She was the last person I saw him with Frankie: K thanks bro! (Frankie sees Donovan and Molly in the backyard dancing. He walks over to them) Frankie: Hey Molly, can we talk? Molly: Sure! (Frankie and Molly go inside. Randi watches him take her in and gets jealous. Donovan walks over towards her) Donovan: So, do you still like Frankie? Randi: Why are you talking to me? Donovan: I just wanted to know! Randi: It's none of your business! (Frankie and Molly get out of his house and they see Donovan talking to Randi. Frankie walks over to them) Frankie: What are you doing here, I didn't invite you? Donovan: You said this party was for the junior class. I am a junior aren't I? (Frankie leaves them and grabs JC's shoulder) Frankie: Time for plan B! JC: Which is... Frankie: Just listen to my announcement! (Frankie heads toward the DJ station and grabs a microphone) Frankie: Hello everyone! Thanks for all coming to my Junior Year Kick Off Party! Well, we have two more years left until we graduate high school. We have two more years to do stupid and reckless stuff before we all move away from eachother. So I thought we could create an expirience to look back at. Our junior class is going to vandalize the school and suprise everyone when they walk through the halls of Orlando High tomorrow! Leave our mark as the class of 2014! Whoever is in on this prank, go to the high school! Whoever isn't is just going to go home! We don't want goody two shoes! (Frankie, Randi, May, Donovan, Molly, Trevor, Savannah, JC, Jacob, and Jo get in cars and drive towards the high school along with 10 other students. Molly and Donovan are talking in there car) Molly: I don't think we should do this? If they find us, we could get in a lot of trouble! Donovan: It's going to be so much fun! And no one will know that we did it! Molly: 'Fine! But don't blame me if you get in trouble! ''(They all get out of the cars and meet at the enterance of the high school) '''Frankie: The plan is to make the school look as trashy and disgusting as we can! Lets go! (They all enter the school and vandalize it. Donovan is in the auditorium with JC and Jacob. They lock Donovan in the auditorium. Donovan is about to get out, but it is locked. He grabs his phone, but the battery is dead) Donovan: Help Me! Someone Get Me Out Of Here!!!! (Once the school is vandalized, they all meet up in the cafeteria. Jacob is on look out) Frankie: '''This is something our class will laugh out in a year or two! '''Jacob: Guys, we gotta go! A janitor is in the building! Molly: Wait... where's Donovan! May: Were just gonna have to leave him here. Molly: Your on your own Donovan! (They all leave the school building, get in the cars, and drive away) Subplot: Trevor (Trevor walks into his bedroom. He picks up his cell phone and calls Ramona) Trevor: Guess who lost their virginity last night? Ramona: '''Oh my god! Tell me all the details! '''Trevor: I was at a party and I had sex with Frankie Martin! Ramona: '''Frankie... '''Trevor: Yeah! You have something against him? Ramona: No. But what happened to Nathaniel. Trevor: I said he was cute. I never said I liked him like that. I like Frankie! Ramona: Do you think he is the one? Trevor: I think he is Ramona: Well, good luck with your boy problems, but you woke me up at two in the morning! Can I please go back to sleep now? Trevor: 'Sorry, all the juniors were at Frankies party! Good night Ramona! ''(Trevor hangs up the phone and goes to sleep) Third Plot: Rebecca (Chloe walks into the school and looks at the prank that was put on the school. She makes her way into the gymnasium. The mats are destroyed and the gym is ruined) '''Savannah: What are we going to do about cheer practice? Randi: We have no other option but to move outside. We can't cancel it! Savannah: I'll go inform the front office of where we're gonna be (Savannah leaves) Randi: Ok girls, we need to make our way outside to cheer! Let's get going! (Randi and the girls leave. Randi notices Rebecca with Blake and Liam) Rebecca: Randi, I am so sorry I am late. Randi: You know what I told you yesterday, right? Rebecca: I know, but.. Randi: No buts! Get the mascot uniform on. Your mascot until someone else wants the spot. Good luck getting on the team now? (Rebecca walks in the gym with a sad look on her face) Main Plot: Frankie/Donovan (Blake walks into the school with Liam. They both notice the vandalism that took place. Blake sees Elizabeth and walks into the office. Savannah is in the office as well) Blake: Elizabeth! Do you know who in the world vandalized the whole school? Elizabeth: I have no idea! But janitors say they say a student in the auditorium. Were going to talk to them today and see if they could reconize the student. Blake: Whoever did this is going to get in a lot on trouble! Category:Blog posts